Desafiando su propio destino
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Una visita inesperada… un viaje en el tiempo, y una advertencia. Todo eso junto hace que Shun planee su futuro…y hasta quizás, su propia muerte.
1. Capítulo 01

**Desafiando su propio destino.**

**Resumen:** Una visita inesperada… un viaje en el tiempo, y una advertencia. Todo eso junto hace que Shun planee su futuro…y hasta quizás, su propia muerte.

**Serie:** Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Hades-Shun.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia: **Lemon-MPreg-Muerte de un personaje.

**Notas: **Como verán este fis ya tiene más de un año de terminado, pero la verdad es que tiene más dentro de mi cabeza. Recién ahora lo tengo medianamente listo para publicarlo.

**Fecha: **20/05/2011.

**Beta Reader:**Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a MasamiKurumada y a la Toei.

**Desafiando su propio destino.**

**Capítulo 01.**

Ya no era raro para él estar por tanto tiempo en el Santuario, casi siempre optaba por quedarse allí por largos meses, viendo como su hermano entrenaba a los nuevos aprendices que estaban a su cargo. Seiya también intentaba lo mismo que su Oniisan, pero sin el mismo resultado.

Se sentía atraído por los años de paz y tranquilidad por los que estaban pasando, pero tampoco se dejaba caer en ellos como algo definitivo. A pesar de todo seguía un riguroso entrenamiento físico, y una inquebrantable dieta. No sabíacuándo seria necesitado nuevamente, y no podían dejar todo en las manos inexpertas de las nuevas generaciones.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos años, tantas que el Santuario entero había cambiado. Los templos ya no se veían iguales. Los pueblos ligados al Santuario también habían cambiado, aunque seguían igual de atemporales que en su apogeo.

Todos ellos, habían sido reconocidos como Los Santos Divinos, por más que sus armaduras hubiesen vuelto a ser las de siempre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shun veía todo de manera diferente… los colores más brillantes, el cielo, y los prados… el olor al mar, y las fragancias; todo nuevo.

Aunque hubiese declinado el adiestrar él mismo a nuevos Santos, por el simple hecho de que le gustaba ir y venir entre Japón y Grecia, por el solo hecho de viajar.

—¡Noexageres! Vas a matarlos del miedo.

Fue su voz la que sorprendió a su Oniisan, cuando este les gritaba a voz en cuello a sus pequeños alumnos. Sí que Ikki daba miedo, así y no estuviera verdaderamente enojado, aunque solo fuera una simple puesta en escena; claro que eso sus aprendices no lo sabían.

—¡No exagero!... deben aprender el rigor, es mejor que lo aprendan de mí, y no del enemigo.

Ikki se volteó, para encontrarse con la inigualable sonrisa de su hermano menor, a pesar de que se había dirigido a él tan frio y serio como a sus alumnos, este no dejaba que su fachada le afectara.

—Vamos, apenas tienen siete y ocho años. Son pequeños, Niichan.

—¡Pequeños monstros que solo consiguen sacarme de quicio!.— Ikki afirmo entre dientes, mientras se acercaba a Shun; parecía tan difícil que esos mocosos hicieran solamente lo que él les pedía. —No logro domarlos, Shun.

Los ojos azules del fénix se fijaron en los verdes de su hermano; había pensado que todo aquello resultaría más fácil, que luego de criar con éxito a Shun, eso no seríamás que repetir esquemas. Pero no era lo mismo, Shun y él tenían un lazo, una conexión especial, algo que no podría recrear con nadie más. Por eso Shun lo entendía sin que le dijera nada, y respetaba y seguía sin objeciones.

—¿Quieres ayuda?...— Shun solo volvió a sonreírle, sabía leer en sus ojos las desesperación de su hermano mayor.

—Sí…¡Suplántame!. Y di que estoy muerto…

No fue la frase en si lo que causo que Shun rompiera a reír, más bien ver el rostro de su Oniichan desfigurarse al formularla. Y mientras el dejaba que su risa escapara grácil y suave, Ikki solo se limitaba a sonreír.

La escena era observada desde lejos por los tres niños al cuidado de Ikki, como si todo aquello fuera más irreal que todas las leyendas Griegas. Conocían a Shun, no solo por el lazo que lo unía a su adusto instructor, él también era quien los instruíaen literatura y arte, como la vieja tradición del Santuario lo dictaba. Sabían muy bien, que aquel joven de sonrisa afable y voz dulce, era un guerrero de la misma talla que su hermano, y el único que les hablaba de manera tranquila y pausada, sin la necesidad de gritarles, les teníapaciencia y los trataba bien.

Era un cambio muy grande al estar acostumbrado a las órdenes fuertes y directas de Ikki. Además que aún era shockeante ver a aquel hombre recio, reír hasta las lágrimas cada vez que su 'Otouto' permanecía en el Santuario.

—Solo exageras, Niichan.

Shun beso su mejilla por saludo, antes de levantar su mano hacia los niños que los observaban intrigados. Quizás y estos no lo saludaran, temiendo una reprimenda por parte de su maestro.

—Deja de consentirlosasí, son guerreros, Shun.

—Lo serán, Niisan… en unos años, ahora son apenas unos niños.

A pesar de los gruñidos que Ikki podía dirigirle, Shun se acercó sonriendo hasta los jovencitos, los cuales lo saludaron con el respeto que se merecía, al ser considerado un Santo Divino de Athena. Shun siquiera les hablo unas palabras, y luego los tres comenzaron a mostrarles lo que habían aprendido en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera del Santuario.

Shun los observo con detenimiento, comprobando que los tres habían tenido un gran avance desde la última vez que los vio.

—¿¡Son buenos, no entiendo porque te quejas!— Shun reprendió a Ikki en voz baja. ¡Sus alumnos eran excelentes!.

El Fénix solo bufo, antes de sentarse a ver la demostración. Shun no lo entendía, ya sabía que eran buenos; él mismo los había seleccionado entre más de 20 aspirantes. Por eso no se conformaran con que solo fueran buenos…

1

La mañana pasó entre los entrenamientos y algo de teoría; y las infaltables anécdotas que Shun narraba cuando los jóvenes descansaban los escasos 15 minutos que su hermano dictaba.

—Tengo hambre Niisan.

Ikki vio de reojo a su hermano, luego diviso el gran reloj del Santuario. Si, se habían pasado de la hora del almuerzo, ahora tendrían que comer en su cabaña. Silbó para llamar a los chicos a su lado.

—Bien, es hora de comer… ¡Y Shun nos cocinara!.

—Niisan, yo no sé cocinar.

Ikki negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía de manera picara.

—Dudo que llegues a hacerlo peor que yo, Usabi.

Se pusieron en marcha, tanto Ikki como sus alumnos se sentían aliviados, de que por un día él no les cocinaría, pero Shun ni siquiera estaba de humor, si había algo que siempre se le había resistido era el arte culinario. Y estuvo a punto de bramar su descontento, cuando una especie de sacudida interna lo detuvo en seco.

—Niisan… ¿Qué fue eso?.

Shun buscó la mirada azul de su hermano, mientras aferraba la mano del más pequeño de los alumnos de este. Quien sintió la sacudida del mismo modo que Andrómeda.

En realidad todos pudieron sentirlo. Un cosmo poderoso magnificándose en segundos para luego desaparecer inmediatamente.

—Eso fue dentro del Santuario.— Ikki murmuró viendo hacia los templos, justo cuando las campanadas de alarma comenzaban a sonar. —Víctor, llévalos a la cabaña y no se muevan de allí.

El joven de cabellos castaños, asintió a la orden de su maestro y obedeció, llevándose a sus compañeros más jóvenes hacia un lugar seguro. Era su deber cuidarlos, eso se lo había dicho su maestro, y no fallaría en esa orden.

Ikki se apresuró para alcanzar a Shun, que había salido corriendo alempezara sonar la primera campanada. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que corrían, todo el Santuario entero había sentido tal explosión de poder, y se estaba moviendo en respuesta a eso.

Un cosmo increíblemente grande, y… potencialmente peligroso.

Antes de llegar a los templos, fue cuestión de que dejaran emanar su cosmo para que sus armaduras acudieran a ellos.

—Sahori… ¡Athena!.

—Shun…—. Athena giro el rostro al oír el llamado, tanto Shun como Ikki corrían hacia ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Sahori?...—. Ikki flanqueo a su diosa al alcanzarla en su descenso de su templo. Seiya la seguía de cerca ya con su armadura.

—Aun no lo sabemos, sentí los mismo que ustedes, Ikki. No hay amenaza en la vibración del cosmo, pero que haya logrado entrar al Santuario.

—¿Acaso, violo las restricciones?.

—¡Todas ellas!—. Pronto, Saga se unió a su caminata, mientras más y más soldados armados los rebasaban con algunos Santos Dorados. —Solo hay dos posibilidades, o es realmente un enemigo poderoso, o conoce el Santuario por dentro…

Pero todo eso no eran más que suposiciones, no podían estar seguros de nada hasta que no vieran con sus propios ojos al intruso.

El lugar no estaba lejos de allí, y en la antigüedad fue un importante templo, que ahora no era más que ruinas y pastizales resecos por el sol.

Las campanas dejaron de sonar cuando todos los soldados y Santos rodearon la zona, desde donde venía aquel cosmo. Y el silencio fue total, a la espera de una sola orden, a la espera de Sahori.

2

Shura se acercó a su Diosa, postrándose ante esta.

—La zona entera está rodeada, sea quien fuese, le sería imposible escapar de aquí—. Informó seguro de sus palabras.

—Muy bien. Pero no quiero que ninguno se mueva hasta que sepamos de quien se trata y cuáles son sus intenciones.

Sahori permaneció fría y distante. Shun la flanqueaba a su derecha y Seiya a su izquierda, su deber era solo protegerla por cualquier eventualidad. Ikki era el único que se había adelantado lo suficiente como para ver todo el panorama.

Lentamente el circulo su fue cerrando, dejando el mínimo lugar a los intrusos. Allí, en medio del claro, podían verse muy bien las tres figuras, ataviadas en túnicas negras con capuchas, que les impedían ver sus rostros.

Milo fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de Aioria. A pocos metros de ellos, las pequeñas sombras emergieron de entre la tierra y el pasto, blandiendo dagas que refulgieron a la luz del sol.

—¡No se acerquen más, no dudare en matarlos a todos!.

Milo retrocedió, no por temor, más bien lo hizo al reconocer lo que para él no era más que la voz de un niño.

—¡Están en territorio del Santuario, arrojen sus armas!—. La potente voz de Saga lleno el lugar, pero contrariamente a los que todo el mundo había pensado, ninguna de las figuras parecía amedrentada por ello.

Es más, se alinearon cubriendo a la tercera sombra. Parecían estar protegiéndola, pues esta apenas se movía, e incluso tenía problemas para poder permanecererguida.

—Están asustados… pero no dejaran su posición—. Ikki murmuró bajo, trago saliva viendo por sobre su hombro a Sahori. Sentía una presión muy grande en su pecho, de solo ver la escena a lo lejos.

Incluso la misma Athena, sentía algo muy parecido a eso que a Ikki le oprimía el corazón. Y no estaba dispuesta a dar una orden de ataque. Observo a Seiya, quien no despegaba sus ojos del frente, pero Shun si le devolvió la mirada, y una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Tan solo son unos niños…

Sahori asintió, y dirigió su mirada a Milo, para que este se acercara aúnmás.

—Quédate allí, no te acerques—. La voz joven volvió a gritar, pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo. Su cosmo se elevó, brillando erráticamente en tres tipos de colores diferentes.

Milo se limitó a gruñir, con el filo de la daga apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

—¡Alto, por favor!—. El gemido ahogado detuvo todo movimiento, tanto el de Milo, como el de aquella pequeña sombra dispuesta a atacar. —¡No le hagas daño Milo, solo está asustado!.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, desde las espaldas de los asustados niños, una mano arrancó sus capuchas haciendo con esto que sus cabezas bajen. Presentar sus respetos a la Diosas y a sus Santos sería necesario para que no los matasen al primer movimiento.

Apenas el cabello castaño brillo bajo el sol, y ambos niños se postraron ante Athena, no sin gruñir su descontento. Mas la otra figura permaneció de pie, a duras penas, antes de dejar caer su capucha.

—¡Por Athena!—. El Escorpión exhaló su exclamación, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Por dios santo…—. Ikki creyó que eso era una broma; aunque lo tuviera frente a sus ojos podría creerlo; incluso se volteó para asegurarse que aun estaba al lado de Sahori, que aún estaba allí.

3

Sahori permaneció inmóvil, mientras el lugar se llenaba de murmullos.

—Shun…—. el nombre fue casi un gemido escapando de sus labios. Y sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ella tampoco pudo evitar buscar al Santo a su lado.

—Sahori… por favor.

Ese también era Shun, aunque un Shun levemente adulto. Llevaba el cabello semi recogido dejando ver sus ojos a la perfección. Sus manos temblaron, y pronto busco apoyo en los niños, quienes lo sostuvieron evitando que cayera al suelo.

—¡Shun!—. Ikki fue el primero en acercarse, a pesar de las miradas fieras de ambos niños. Incluso golpeando a Milo que estaba en su camino.

—Niisan, que bueno es verte—. Shun intento sonreír, a pesar de que parecía a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento.

Estiro sus brazos, hasta que el Fénix lo sostuvo por completo. Su cuerpo parecía laxo, sin fuerzas, y no entendía el porqué; por lo menos hasta que vio las gotas de sangre deslizarse por su brazo izquierdo.

—Tranquilo Shun, estarás bien.

A su alrededor, nadie entendida lo que estaba sucediendo, pero muy pocos tenían el valor de acercarse a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Athena atravesó la distancia que la separaba de ellos, y aunque los santos de Oro no se despegaron de su lado, consiguió llegar hasta donde Ikki sostenía el cuerpo del que era su hermano.

Si, el parecido era increíble, el rostro, sus ojos, el cabellos castaño cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros; incluso esa manera de sonreírle a Ikki.

—¿Ikki?—. Sahori apenas pronuncio sus nombre… pero este supo que era lo que estaba preguntando.

El Santo del Fénix, tan solo elevo una de sus manos, ensangrentada, por toda respuesta. Shun se estaba desangrando en ese mismo lugar.

—Papá… papá.

La joven voz lo trajo a la realidad, a todos y cada uno. A pesar del tumulto y los insistentes murmullos que llenaban el aire.

—Estoy bien, permanece tranquilo, y junto a tu hermano. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

La mano que no estaba herida, acaricio lentamente su mejilla, tranquilizándolo. Sahori los vio, interactuando y no pudo negar que ellos se le parecían. Increíblemente, eran idénticos a Shun.

—¡Ikki, tráelo! Tenemos que curar sus heridas.

El fénix asintió, cargó con Shun el solo, a pesar que ya no era un joven de cuerpo delgado y grácil; no, ese que cargaba era todo un hombre, incluso más grande que él.

—Usabi, trae a los niños.

Lo llamo por su apodo de niño, para que no se confundiera, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al otro 'Shun'. Era totalmente increíble, como ver desde afuera una escena dramática, que supuestamente lo tenía a él de protagonista. Porque, ese era él mismo, en los brazos de su hermano.

—¡USABII!.

El grito acabó por sacarlo de su estupor; dos pasos dados eran dos pasos que los niños retrocedían, aun así no perdían de vista la dirección que su hermano tomaba.

—Tranquilos, los llevare con él—. Hablo, con suavidad, con la misma suavidad que les hablaba a los alumnos de su hermano, y ambos asintieron. Cargo con ambos para alcanzar a los demás Santos más rápido. Seiya lo seguía, al igual que Milo y Aioria.

Los demás acompañaban a Ikki de cerca, aun sin entender la situación.

En su camino, apenas había llegado a decir algo acerca de una guerra, y de un ataque que no pudo esquivar. Pero pronto Ikki lo hizo callar, era mejor que guardara sus fuerzas, luego se los contaría.

Las piernas de Ikki fueron másrápidas que los soldados que flanqueaban la puerta, abriéndola de una sola patada. Luego los gritos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, pedían por médicos, agua, vendas y cualquier medicamento que podría haber en el Santuario.

Shun los alcanzo rápidamente, dejo los niños con Seiya y estuvo presto junto a su hermano, en segundos. Entre los dos le quitaron la capa y la ropa negra, descubriendo así por quéperdía tanta sangre. La herida se extendía desde el blanco hombro izquierdo, hasta el estómago. Era obvio que el ataque del que él había hablado le había impactado de lleno.

—Shun, tú permanece fuera—. Sahori jaló su brazo para llamar su atención, y este asintió, sin ánimos de ser una molestia más que una ayuda. —Ikki tú también… ¡Estorbas!.

Ikki solo se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos en llamas. Sus brazos y pecho estaban empapados en sangre, mientras hacia presión sobre la gran herida para que amainara la sangre.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Shun, y su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa; en la herida que había 'recibido'. Le había dado de lleno eso podía notarlo, no por no haberla podido evadir, más bien porque no debía hacerlo. Observo a los niños, parados casi estoicos, y rezó por que saliera de esta, después de todo había sido herido por protegerlos a ellos. Se jugaba la vida en que esa era la realidad de su herida.

4

Shun había comenzado a convulsionar, mientras Ikki no hacíamás que gritar. No solía perder los estribos de aquella manera, pero aquellos no eran médicos, solo eran curanderos y matasanos, por eso se morían tantos aprendices por heridas tan tontas.

—Niichan…—. La voz de Shun fue casi un gemido, su cuerpo entero temblaba. —Ya no importa. Cuida a los niños, vendrán por ellos, lo sé.

Habría querido contestarle, decirle que no se preocupara, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir. Abstraído en el tono de su voz. El mismo que hacia unas horas atrás había escuchado como saludo. No había cambiado en nada, ¿y cuantos años tendría?… ¿quizás unos veinte más que ahora?.

Sostuvo su mano con firmeza, y siguió hablándole hasta que sus ojos se cerraron con una últimaexhalación. Su cosmo simplemente se consumió de manera lenta hasta desaparecer.

Su cuerpo entero, fue aseado y debidamente vendado, antes de colocarlo en un altar. Ikki mismo lo deposito allí. Con una sensación extraña en la garganta, entre el llanto y la ira. Eso era y no era su pequeño hermano, pero era el padre de dos niños que de golpe quedaron solos.

Salió del cuarto solo para ver como ambos niños escapaban de la supervisión de los adultos y se metían allí. Shun solo pudo verlo con culpa al dejarlos escapar. A pesar de aparentar ser tan pequeños, tenían un cosmo muy desarrollado, y les hubiese resultado imposible ocultarles ese desenlace.

—No te preocupes, no había nada que hacer—. El Fénix volteo a verlos, parados frente al altar de su padre. Dejaban caer sus lágrimas en un silencio demasiado tranquilo. —¿Al menos averiguaste como se llaman?.

Shun negó, habían aceptado quedarse junto a él, más que con cualquier otro, pero no por eso le hablaban. Estaban herméticos, y ni siquiera Sahori los había convencido de que le dijeran una sola palabra.

La única persona que podría haberlos quitado de esa incertidumbre, ahora estaba recostado sin vida en un altar de mármol blanco. Lo que Shun sabia se fue con él, dejándoles incógnitas y presunciones.

El rumor de la muerte corrió rápido dentro del Santuario. Pues todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ello, evitando que volvieran a la normalidad de sus actividades.

Ikki no dejaba de ver y admirar a los que debían ser sus sobrinos, delgados cuerpos, y pequeñas manos, se parecían tanto a Shun, que le daban una sensación extraña. Y Shun pensaba casi de la misma manera; había sido tan fuerte la primera impresión de todo aquello que recién tenía tiempo de verlos detenidamente.

Tal vez tendrían once o doce años, por su altura. El cabello apenas un poco más oscuro que el de su padre, tan fino que sus bucles se desdibujaban al ganar el largo de su cabello. Pero eran en sus ojos, en donde se reflejaba todo…

—¿Shun, estas bien?—. Seiya lo sorprendió al preguntar tal cosa, y Shun apenas se tomó un segundo antes de asentir.

—Sí, lo estoy, Seiya.

Sin oírmás que sus pasos sobre el mármol, camino hasta donde estaban los pequeños, quedando tan solo unos pasos detrás suyo. Las dagas que habían blandido tratando de defender a su padre, ahora descansaban a su lado, en un claro signo de que eran suyas. Permaneció allí, junto con ellos, tan solo viéndolos llorar en silencio.

5

—¡Solo digo que no es buena idea que permanezcan aquí, mi Señora!... No tenemos ninguna seguridad de que Andrómeda.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¡El que acaba de morir era mi hermano!...

Sahori elevo la vista, hasta localizar a los dos niños, afortunadamente lejos de ellos, junto a Shun; pero Ikki y Saga gritaban tan fuerte que era más que probable que ya los habían oído. Y se convenció de ello, cuando Shun giro su cabeza en su dirección. Sorprendido de la elevada voz de su hermano, y de la inaudita discusión que llevaban.

—¡Basta los dos! Sé que esto es importante Saga, pero lo que tenemos allí son a dos niños pequeños…

—¡Sí, no son dos bombas nucleares!.

Ikki gruño su descontento a lo estúpido que venían siendo los comentarios de Saga, tan solo le faltaba sugerir que encerraran a los niños hasta hacerles un ADN.

Vio a Shun aun parado junto a los gemelos, pero ahora sosteniendo sus manos, con cariño; no podía pensar en que no fueran los hijos de Shun, simplemente esa no era una opción para él.

—Te lo pido por favor. Te entiendo… pero sé que ese era Shun—. Sahori susurro a media voz apenas.

—Es demasiado increíble, mi Señora—. Saga volvió abrir sus labios, y todas las miradas estuvieron nuevamente sobre sí. —No tengo dudas del poder que Shun esconde bajo esa apariencia frágil… pero si hablamos de abrir un portal espacio temporal, es demasiado para un humano.

En eso tenía razón y nadie lo refutaría.

—El que lo abrió no fue Shun, jamás sentimos su cosmo… ninguno de los que estamos allí lo reconoció, no por lo menos hasta que vimos su rostro.

—Pero si no fue Shun, ¿Quién fue?—. Seiya bufó, eligiendo sentarse en el suelo, ya estaba demasiado cansado de estar de pie, y no creía que las cosas se fueran a arreglar pronto.

Ikki también bufó, pero él estaba enojado, no cansado. Entendía a Saga, y al hecho de que la seguridad del Santuario estaba primera. Pero maldición, esa era su familia. Además, pensar que dos niños pequeños podrían atacar ellos solos un lugar llenos de Santos. Ellos no podrían haber abierto nada parecido a un portal, por más cosmo que tuvieran, y Shun tampoco. Tal vez otra persona… ¿Pero quién?.

Se alejó de Saga, harto de oírlo; quizás Shun necesitara de su ayuda. Se acercó al altar viendo como los ojos de los niños se habían enrojecido de tanto llorar.

—Creo que será mejor que descansen… vengan—. Ikki se aproximó hasta tomar la mano de uno de ellos, pero no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos el abandonar a su padre. Forcejeo luchando contra el agarre de Ikki con fuerza, demasiada par un pequeño niño.

—¡Basta, Niisan!—. Shun lo reprendió fuertemente, haciéndolo soltar la mano blanca, mientras abría sus brazos a los pequeños. —Tranquilos, todo está bien.

Acaricio las cabezas por igual, levantándolas levemente después de que habíanempezado a respirar normalmente. Primero limpio los rastros de lágrimas, antes de sonreír y preguntarles…

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?.

Ikki sintió el silencio como algo muy pesado, pero Shun parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que palabras no encontraban eco dentro de los pequeños. Por los menos hasta que uno de ellosabrió sus boca en un intento vago de contestar su pregunta, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar, para volver su mirada a su hermano.

—No habla, no puede hacerlo—. Dijo al fin, suspirando. —Es mudo de nacimiento, su nombre es Nos.

—¿Nos, es un diminutivo?—. El niño solo asintió mientras buscaba el abrazo de Shun, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Shun lo meció entre sus brazos, mientras veía al otro gemelo a los ojos. —¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?.

—Nat—. Contesto, rompiendo a llorar como su hermano. —¿Y ahora que pasara con nosotros?.

Shun sintió un nudo en su garganta, no sabíacómo iba a contestar una pregunta semejante. Miro a su hermano que estaba a unos pasos suyos, pidiéndole ayuda para lidiar con esa situación tan complicada.

—Tranquilos, vendrán por ustedes. ¡Su padre me lo dijo!.

Ikki afirmo, pero no supo por que no pudo darle a sus palabras la seguridad que quería.

6

Luego de largas horas, aún permanecían en el templo de Athena, aunque por precaución se había dado el aviso de estar preparados, con Sahori solo se encontraban Ikki, Seiya, Shun y, por supuesto, Saga. Los niños no se despegaban de al lado de Shun ni un segundo.

—¿Y Shun no te dijo quien vendría a buscarlos, Ikki?.

Sahori suspiro, luego de que Shun los convenciera de decir sus nombres, aunque solo fuesen diminutivos, no pudieron sacarles más información que esa. A lo más que concedieron fue dejar el salón del altar para sentarse junto a Shun en un diván.

Ikki negó, su hermano no había podido decir mucho antes de morir. Tan solo que los cuidara, y que vendrían por ellos.

—Yo creo que serás tú, Ikki… aunque, más grande. ¡Si, seguro!—. Seiya comento, mientras se imaginaba al Fénix con unos 30 años. —Aunque también podría ser Sahori.

—Eso sería lo más lógico, Pegaso… ya que solo un Dios puede viajar en el tiempo.

Saga no perdía detalle de lo que se hacía o decía en el salón, y jamás se alejaba mucho de los gemelos, lo que a Shun le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

No le gustaba la cercanía de Saga, ni la forma en que miraba de costado a los niños, mucho menos cuando el santo Dorado liberaba sus cosmo tan cerca de ellos. Y si volvía hacerlo una vez más, él mismo se encargaría de noquearlo.

Ignoro a Géminis una vez más, al continuar acariciando los cabellos, y murmurando a media voz una vieja melodía en japonés. No estaba seguro de si ellos hablaban su idioma natal, puesto que el griego sonaba tan natural en sus labios. Pero era una melodía de su infancia…

—¡Ese es nuestro Padre!.

—¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué dices, Nat?.

Shun pregunto sorprendido, Nat se había puesto de pie de un salto. Solo consiguió verlo a los ojos cuando su cosmo se encendió magnifico e incremento su poder de una manera increíble. Nos lo siguió, pero sin levantarse del regazo de Shun.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shun?.

Ikki pronto estuvo a su lado, temeroso de toda esa situación.

Shun solo pudo negar sin saberlo. Simplemente permaneció sentado junto a Nos, sosteniendo su mano como desde un principio. Tenían una sensación muy peculiar, allí rodeado del cosmo tan familiar, con esa mezcla de calidez y frialdad; que no era de extrañarse se veían la tristeza que llevaban ambos luego de perder a su padre.

Pero la voz de saga lo quito rápidamente de su embelesamiento.

—¡Esto es demasiado poder para unos simples niños!.

—Son hijos de Shun, ¿qué pensabas que tendrían 'margaritas'?—. Seiya pronto lo fijo con sus ojos, tan cansado como Ikki de escucharlo. —Además, el suyo es un cosmo tranquilo.

—Entonces… ¿ellos si abrieron el portal?.

Sahori pensó en vos alta sin dejar de verlos fijamente. No sentía temor de ninguna manera, tan solo el dolor que ambos llevaban dentro de sus corazones.

—¡Nat, háblame! Dime que está sucediendo.

—Nos encontró, esta viniendo por nosotros…

Shun contuvo el aliento, la pregunta de "¿Quién?", murió en sus labios sin la posibilidad de salir. Saga se tensó al oír la frase, entendiendo el por quéhabían encendido ambos sus cosmos, para servir de guía hacia el Santuario.

Pensó en alertar a todos los Santos, y armar al santuario completo para esperar una posible envestida enemiga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, todo ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—. Seiya se puso en alerta inmediatamente al reconocer al gran cosmo que apareció en segundos dentro del Santuario. Más bien, dentro del Templo de Athena, donde los pasos se oían claramente al otro lado de la puerta principal.

—Padre…—. Nat murmuro tranquilo.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Sé que más de una me querrá matar. Lo siento, no sé por qué pero siempre termino matando a Shun, antes o después me gusta verlo morir. Y eso que es mi personaje favorito.


	2. Capítulo 02

Desafiando su propio destino

Notas: Por fin terminé el segundo capítulo.

Fecha: 20/05/2011.

Beta Reader: Pleasy Stay.

Disclaimer:Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Desafiando su propio destino.**

**Capítulo 02.**

Contuvieron el aliento, cuando las puertas del templo de Athena se abrieron lentamente.

—Lo sabía…—. La voz de Saga apenas se escuchó, se había ahogado en un gemido que tampoco alcanzo a salir de su garganta.

Lo que tenían en frente, era la figura del peor de sus enemigos.

—¡Hades!—. Sahori murmuró para sí, viendo como Seiya se apresuraba a cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo.

La Diosa tragó saliva, sin demostrar lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba en esos momentos. No podía exponer a sus Santos a un nueva batalla contra el Dios de los muertos, pero tampoco… ¿Cómo había sido que Hades estaba en el corazón mismo del Santuario?.

Los pasos del Dios parecían pesados, cansados; su figura altiva no era la misma que ellos recordaban. Con solemnidad y respeto, el Dios de los muertos se postró ante Athena.

—Pido perdón por irrumpir en tu Templo, Athena… Pero es importante para mí saber cómo están ellos.

Hades se veía realmente nervioso, y no era por la postura de defensa de los Santos a su alrededor, no. Algo le tenía al borde, al límite…

—¿Ellos?... ¿Te refieres a…?

El Dios no siguió escuchándola, buscó por sí mismo la presencia que ya había sentido antes de llegar al Santuario. De todo los lugares que había tenido Shun para ocultarse, ¿Por qué había elegido el Santuario de Athena?.

Los encontró muy cerca, tanto que se extrañó no verlos directamente cuando entro.

—¡Hipnos, Thanatos!—. Murmuró apenas, al ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Shun sintió un extraño estremecimiento al sentir cuando los gemelos abandonaban sus manos para ir al encuentro de Hades.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

El abrazo fue rudo, pero en verdad sentido. Aferró a ambos niños de los hombros, las lágrimas de dejaban de caer de los ojos verdes, ni siquiera Not podía decirle por qué era que estaban llorando.

—¿Qué sucedió?—. Insistió una vez más, ya que raramente los gemelos lloraban, mucho menos de esa forma.

—Papá… él murió. ¡Ellos lo mataron!.

Hades abrió sus ojos al escuchar tales palabras, mientras Thanatos volvía a romper en llanto nuevamente. Levantó sus ojos, cruzando su mirada con otra, idéntica a la de sus hijos; pero no era él, estaba seguro de ello, no sólo por lo joven que parecía… era su interior el que se lo gritaba.

Sahori supo sentir el nerviosismo de Shun ante la mirada fija del Dios, e intentó hacer algo para que…

—¡¿Dónde está?!.

Athena entendió por lo que Hades preguntaba, y sin mediar una palabra señaló el lugar donde el cuerpo de Shun descansaba sin vida detrás de las puertas.

Hades desapareció por ellas, y una sola exclamación se escuchó dentro. Sahori apretó los puños, al sentir el latigazo de cosmoenergía que el Dios desplegó al hallarse frente al cuerpo. Salió siendo repentinamente otro, alguien a quien le habían cambiado los ojos en tan sólo unos segundos; pues aquel hombre que había entrado al Templo de Athena pidiendo perdón, no era el mismo que ahora salía de aquella sala. Llevaba tanta furia encima que su cosmo parecía vibrar de forma errática.

Incluso Saga retrocedió, incapáz de permanecer cerca del despliegue de poder. Era el centro de las miradas, pero ninguno, ni siquiera Athena se animaba a preguntar. ¿Con qué palabras podía referirse a lo que había pasado hasta ese momento?.

—Athena—. Hades suspiró, tratando de calmarse un poco. —Sé que esto es extraño, pero debo pedirte que cuides de mis hijos, no puedo arriesgarlos más.

—¿Sucede algo?.

—Sí, una gran batalla… tan inmensa que hasta estamos del mismo bando—. Hades observó a la Diosa, su expresión de incredulidad no escapaba de sí.

Athena sólo asintió, no sabía por qué, pero estaba más que segura de que Hades no le mentía, algo realmente malo estaba pasando, y si ella podía cuidar de… los gemelos, de seguro lo haría.

—Estarán a salvo, hasta que regreses.

Hades inclinó su cabeza, como muestra de respeto. Se giró sobre sus talones, quizás no debía contarles mucho acerca de ese futuro, pero debían entender su posición.

—No, vuelvan aquí—. Oyó la voz de Shun, al llamar a los gemelos, intentando detener que lo siguieran.

Volvió a cruzar sus ojos con los verdes de Shun, aquel muchacho joven que aún no…

¡Qué más daba ahora!... ¿De qué le valía ponerse a pensar en las decisiones tomadas?. Si quería seguir cuidando lo que amaba, debía ganar aquella batalla.

Salió del salón materializando su espada en su mano antes de desaparecer.

Lo último que vieron los Santos de Athena fue la gran mancha negra que creó su capa al ingresar en aquel portal.

2

Las puertas del Templo volvieron a cerrarse luego de la partida de Hades. Y el lugar quedó en un silencio incómodo que nadie podía romper. Incluso Ikki necesitó dejarse deslizar hasta el suelo, simplemente para poder asimilar las cosas que no se dijeron.

—Son Hipnos y Thanatos…—. Susurró suavemente. —Los dioses del sueño y la muerte… los hijos de Hades.

Nat se giró a verlo al escuchar sus palabras, aunque bajas, audibles. Su rostro parecía estar compungido, y permanecía expectante a la siguiente reacción del hombre que era su tío.

Cuántas veces su padre les había hablado de aquellos que eran sus parientes, su familiares en el reino de Athena, aunque los hubieran visto pocas veces en su vida, ellos eran una familia. ¿No?.

—Todo está bien, aunque estemos un poco más nerviosos… volveremos a sentarnos. ¡Niisan!—. Shun tomó a ambos gemelos de las manos, guiándolos nuevamente al diván. —Levántate del suelo, o te enfermarás.

—Sí, lo siento.

Ikki asintió al pedido de su hermano, qué estúpido había sido, no podía dudar de lo que veían sus ojos, de lo que sentía su interior, y en cada fibra de sus cuerpo se manifestaba… esos niños, eran sus sobrinos. Hijos de Shun, no importara quien fuera su otro padre.

Busco los ojos de Shun, mientras Sahori y los demás de alejaban de allí a estudiar la situación sin que los niños los oyeran, también debía saber que era lo que su hermano menor estaba pensando ahora, en ese instante.

Nada, o tal vez demasiado al mismo tiempo… pero nada, era lo que estaba demostrando esos momentos. Quizás porque estaba por demás abocado a los gemelos; sí, ellos eran muy jóvenes aun, y ya habían perdido a su padre en una batalla, y frente a sus ojos; ellos necesitaban más de su apoyo.

—Shun, debo ir a ver a los muchachos. Vendré en unos minutos.

Shun solo asintió a sus palabras, su niisan simplemente le informo lo que haría, pero lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que lo que Ikki necesitaba era aire fresco, enfriar su mente y poder abordar todo desde otro Angulo, ya que de seguro, en esos momentos no entendía nada.

¡Él tampoco lo estaba haciendo! Pero esperaba que cuando Hades regresara por los niños, quizás les despejara un par de dudas.

Lejos de allí, Seiya y Sahori no despegaban sus ojos de Shun, ni de los gemelos. A pesar de la negativa de la diosa, Saga había salido para avisar al Patriarca. Po otro lado, ambos podían ver el cuerpo inerte de Shun en la otra sala; lánguido, como si no estuviera mas que relajado y dormido. La gran herida de su pecho había sido cerrada, pero aun así la sangre había manchado el lino blanco con el cual habían cubierto su cuerpo.

Seiya intento imaginarse la gran batalla de la cual Hades les había hablado, él y Athena tratando de… ¿proteger algo en común?. Y sus ojos se dieron cuenta de una cosa, si Shun también era el padre de los gemelos, su Diosa y el Dios de los Infiernos si tenían algo en común.

Sahori se acercó a Shun, al igual que Seiya, pensando en aquello que lo unía a Hades además de sus hijos. Acaricio los cabellos castaños sonriendo, no le resultaba extraño que Shun consiguiera perdonar al Dios que osó apoderarse de su cuerpo puro para despertar; Shun era así.

—Qué es lo que haremos con su cuerpo, Sahori. ¿Lo cremaremos?.

Seiya pregunto a media vos, recordando que luego de la batalle de Hades las reglas habían cambiado bastante, ya no había un cementerio, y todos los cuerpos de los Santos caídos se cremaban, sin excepción.

—Aun no lo he decidido, tal vez deberíamos esperar a…

—¡No pueden quemarlo!

—Nat, espera.

A pesar de la insistencia de Shun, Nat consiguió escapar de su agarre, llegando hasta donde Seiya y Sahori estaban frente al altar de su padre. No sabían cómo los había oído, pero de seguro lo había hecho.

—Hades lo hará, él le devolverá la vida a mi padre, no pueden dañar su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Nat estaban otra vez inundados de lágrimas, mientras Nos parado detrás suyo veía a Seiya de manera amenazante. Shun contuvo el aliento cuando el brillo de la daga volvió a aparecer en la mano pequeña de Nos, e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Tranquilo, nadie le hará daño a su cuerpo. Seguro que Hades le devolverá la vida cuando acabe esta batalla.

Athena misma los tranquilizo antes de que Shun llegara a su lado.

No era descabellado al pensar en eso, Hades tenía el poder para hacerlo, él era el gobernante del averno. Aun así, Nos y Nat creyeron mejor montar guardia cerca de su padre.

Y aunque Shun había tomado sus dagas, él también sabía que si los gemelos las invocaban ellas desaparecerían de su lado, volviendo a aparecer en las blancas manos.

3

Ikki volvió al salón luego de una hora, Shun mismo había cronometrado su ausencia, a pesar de no despegar sus ojos de los niñ Fenix había lidiado con las preguntas de sus alumnos, y luego de haberse distendido un poco, volvió al lado de Shun; apenas entro, reconoció a Nat parado junto al altar de su padre. No lloraba, pero su semblante era serio y sombrío.

Busco a Shun con la mirada y lo encontró junto a Nos, ambos abrazados y en silencio.

El fuego danzante de las antorchas daba una atmosfera irreal al lugar, moviendo los objetos entre los tonos rojizos. Sahori y Seiya no estaban, pero en su reemplazo Saga había traído a Shaka y a Mu, para hacer guardia. No sabía si ellos estaban enterados de los últimos acontecimientos, pero lo más probable era que Saga se hubiese encargado de contarles hasta el mínimo detalle. Lo extraño es que no haya metido a toda la orden dentro del Templo de Athena, para esperar el regreso de Hades.

Nos llamo su atención al bostezar, lo que fue suficiente para que su hermano abandonara el regazo de Shun para relevarlo.

—¿No quieres dormir Nos?—. Shun pregunto al verlo rodear su cintura con sus brazos. Se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos verdes, pero a pesar de lo que Shun podía ver a simple vista, Nos negó a su pregunta.

Se acomodó tal y como su hermano había estado sobre el regazo del joven Santo de Andrómeda. Al menos descansaría un poco, ya que la sensación de seguridad era la misma que sentía con su padre, pero al mismo tiempo no era su padre… aun.

—¿Tienes hambre, verdad?— Shun sonrió al oír el gruñido en el estómago del pequeño. —Sahori traerá algo para comer en unos minutos.

Esa ya era la tercera vez que Sahori abandonaba el recinto, no solo por un poco de aire, sino también para preparar un poco de té y refrigerios. Aunque las veces anteriores los niños habían desistido de probar bocado.

—Niisan, ven—. Shun llamo a Ikki suavemente, acariciando los cabellos de Nos con su mano, pero el niño se negaba a dejarse vencer por el sueño. —Mira lo que encontré—. Dijo, entregándole un sobre de cuero marrón.

Era la billetera de Shun, pero no exactamente la de su Otouto. Abrió el objeto buscando alguna información importante, pero lo único que hallo era una vieja credencial de conducir de Shun, vencida; donde rezaba que tenía 28 años de edad, y tres fotos de Shun y los gemelos de bebés.

—También están sus credenciales—. Informo Andrómeda, para que su hermano siguiera buscando.

Allí estaban, ambas con nombres japonés y el apellido Kido, de seguro no más que por una mera formalidad. Tenían exactamente ocho años cumplidos hacia muy poco, lo cual era mucho menos de lo que Ikki les había dado en un principio; primero por que aparentaban ser más grandes de lo que en verdad eran, y segundo...

—Tienen mí mismo factor sanguíneo—. La frase hizo a Ikki voltear hasta clavar sus ojos en los verdes de su hermano.

—Shun, Ikki… ¡Está llegando!.

Sahori irrumpió en el salón con sus manos llenas, mientras Seiya la seguía de cerca ayudándola con las bandejas.

—¿Tan rápido?... ¿Segura que es él, Sahori?.

—Sí, siento su cormo muy cerca, no tardara en estar aquí—. La diosa sonrió a Saga y a sus demás Santos.

Los niños sonrieron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Hades por fin reviviría a su padre, y Shun volvería a estar a su lado.

4

Las puertas del salón se abrieron lentamente, tras estas todos esperaban que esa historia tuviera un final… no tan trágico. Además de querer saber un poco más acerca de aquella gran batalla.

Hades camino lentamente, esta vez, acompañado de Lune y Radamanthis, ambos vistiendo su Sapuris negros; en los cuales estaba revelada la agitada pelea que habían librado.

Hades presento sus respetos ante la diosa y sus Santos, al igual que sus Espectros.

—Athena, nuevamente te pido perdón por irrumpir la tranquilidad de tu Templo.

Athena negó apenas, presentando sus respetos al Dios de los Avernos.

—No te preocupes… estoy segura que la situación lo ameritaba.

Hades asintió, señalándole a sus espectros que podían adelantarse. Lune se dirigió directamente hacia los gemelos y los tomo de la mano, bajo la atenta mirada de Shun, mientras Radamanthis lo seguía de cerca en dirección donde Shun, el padre de los gemelos estaba tendido en el altar.

El dios del infierno lo observo por un corto instante, con tal mirada, que ninguno en la sala quiso romper el silencio y la solemnidad que había en el aire. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a desviar la mirada, buscando a quien más cerca tenía a su lado; sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los marrones de Seiya, y este trago saliva antes de preguntarle por la batalla.

—¡Ganamos, Pegaso!—. Informo con aplomo y voz neutral. —La tierra por otros milenios más, seguirá perteneciéndole a Poseidón, Athena y a mi… ¡Zeus no pudo con los tres!.

Sahori, miro a cada uno de sus Santos antes de detenerse en los ojos del Dios.

—Tu padre, Athena… y mi hermano, creyó que ninguno de nosotros tres era lo suficientemente apto para seguir en esta tierra. Por ello, nos tocó pelear juntos.

—¿En contra del padre de los dioses?...—. De golpe, Ikki se había puesto pálido, realmente no se veía batallando contra Zeus.

Hades solo lo miro para asentir positivamente a sus palabras. Aquel guerrero no era otro que el hermano del hombre que había traído a sus hijos de vuelta. Quizás más joven… pero el mismo y excepcional guerrero.

—Quizás ahora no lo comprendas, pero la muerte de tu hermano, fue un precio a pagar por los largos años de paz que vendrán—. Hades comento con mirada seria y triste, que remitía a un sentimiento profundo… casi secreto. Ikki solo lo miro sin entender sus palabras.

No quería seguir estirando la situación, ya le costaría mucho lidiar con sus hijos. Encendió su cosmo mientras se acercaba al altar, su voz grave lleno el recinto por completo, con palabras tan antiguas que casi nadie en el Santuario entendería su rezo.

El cosmo del Dios, rodeo el cuerpo sin vida de Shun, mientras trocaba las vendas y el lino por una túnica tan negra como la misma noche.

—¡No lo hagas!... ¡Detente!.

Nat grito, tratando de llegar junto a su padre, pero Lune estaba allí para impedírselo… aunque allí también estuvo Shun.

—¡Lune suéltalo, lo lastimas!—. Fue un acto reflejo, que en verdad no pensó, solo salió de sus labios la orden, con la convicción suficiente, que hizo a Lune soltar a los gemelos. El espectro se lo quedo mirando, confundido.

—¿Qué haces?... No tienes que velarlo. ¡Tienes que revivirlo!

La voz joven tomo un tono que hasta eso momento no habían escuchado, mientras Nos se limitaba a tirar de la túnica del Dios, ya que no tenía la misma posibilidad que su hermano. Su padre tenía que devolverles a Shun, eso era lo que ellos querían.

—¡NO!.

Hades grito, deteniendo su rezo, cuando el llanto de los gemelos ya había acabado con su pocopaciencia,y estabilidad emocional.

5

—¿Qué sucede, Hades?... ¿No puedes revivirlo?—. Sahori se adelantó casi al mismo instante en que los gemelos retrocedían asustados.

Solo se limitó a negar, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus hombros abatido.

—Puedo, soy el Dios de los muertos. Y aunque quiera hacerlo… hice una promesa que no puedo romper. Esta es su decisión no la mía.

Radamanthis a su lado, bajo la cabeza al oír tales palabras, conocía a Shun y aquello que le había hecho prometer a su Dios, por eso sabia la tristeza que embargaba a Hades en esos momentos.

Lentamente y sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor, acabo su rezo, no importaba cuantas lagrimas derramaran sus hijos, el alma de Shun descansaría en los Elíseos, por más que su cuerpo se pudriera en la tierra o lo consumiera el fuego, estaría en el cielo de los Dioses.

—¿Por qué?—. Fue lo único que pudo articular Ikki, al ver a su hermano, vestido totalmente de negro, lo cual resaltaba lo pálido de su piel.

—Porque así lo quiso tu hermano, quizás sea lo único que me hiso prometer…—. Miro el altar con tranquilidad, con sentimientos realmente encontrados gritando sucesivamente dentrosuyo, pero sin más que hacer, que aparentar frialdad.

Sus últimas palabras en griego antiguo, hicieron destellar una diadema de cristal plata, en la frente de Shun.

—El hace años que ya no es un Santo… no importa donde descanse su cuerpo sin vida, su alma tendrá descanso en los Campos Elíseos.

Ikki lo observo, y al mismo tiempo seguía el sollozar de los que eran sus sobrinos, pero no tenía palabras para contraer a las del Dios, todo aquello ya se había ido muy lejos de su entendimiento.

Fue el juez de Hades, el que tomo el cuerpo de Shun del altar, entre sus brazos Shun, aun parecía muy pequeño. Lune se acercó a ellos, volviendo a tomar las manos de los gemelos entre las suyas.

—Athena… no hay palabras que expliquen bien todo lo que paso. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver la muerte de uno de tus gurreros más fieles. Y no es un consuelo, pero debes saber que nuestra unión trajo una alianza venturosa.

Los ojos del dios se veían cansados, incluso su postura se veía menos rígida, más débil de cuando entro la primera vez en el no supo más que hacer, pero asintió, agradecida por la información. Y en su interior el saber que era lo que ataba a su más grande rival con uno de sus Santos, era…

—¿Hades, tú y Shun…?

Quería salir de allí, llevar a Shun a su última velada, así sus hijos podrían despedirse de él de la manera adecuada, pero no podía hacerlo así de fácil. Ignoro la pregunta de Sahori, cuando sus ojos buscaron los verdes de un Shun mucho más joven que el que Radamanthis llevaba en brazos.

Con una sutil reverenciapresentó sus respetos al joven.

—Andrómeda, tal vez no debas olvidar lo que hoy vieron tus ojos… y aunque mi cariño y mi admiración por ti es inmensa, este no tiene que ser tu final… ¡No tiene que ser tu destino! Solo recuérdalo.

Lo observo hasta que Shun asintió inconsciente. Apenas una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cuando ya nada más podía ser dicho, y todos ellos desaparecieron envueltos en el cosmo del Dios, cubiertos por la negrura de la noche.

6

Shun sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, si Ikki no se hubiera acercado a él para darle apoyo, quizás hubiera acabado en el suelo.

—Increíble…—. Susurro Saga, creyendo que en cualquier momento despertaría de algún sueño.

—Hades hablo de paz… de una alianza ventajosa para ambos, Athena—. Shaka abrió su boca por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Sahori pareció meditar sus palabras. Shun había muertos frente a sus ojos, y Hades se había marchado sin contestar muchas preguntas. Pero no podían mentirle, ni la devoción ni el sentimiento que Hades parecía profesar al joven que una vez había sido su Santo.

Shun era una persona increíble en muchos sentidos, su alma y corazón eran realmente puros; y así como era incapaz de odiar a alguien o hacer daño a una persona, incluso si este era su enemigo. Quizás por ello, y a pesar de la forma en la que Hades lo había utilizado, él…

—Hades siempre fue un enemigo poderoso, alguien a quien se respeta… una alianza con él seríaconveniente. Aunque no se puede asegurar sin saber en qué términos se realizara.

Mu parecía realmente pensativo, él al igual que Shaka se había mantenido a distancia y sin emitir palabra, era mejor escuchar y analizar la situación. Su seriedad y objetividad le daban a Sahori la idea del porque Shion lo había escogido para ser su sucesor, y como nuevo Patriarca, Mu debía de pensar por todo el Santuario.

Sahori vio a Shun junto a Ikki, quien le hablaba suavemente, mientras le ofrecía su apoyo. No podía pensar en el futuro de todo eso, sin pensar que Shun estaba en medio… así como su muerte. El Santuario entero había cambiado en esos años, y por lo que parecía, todavía faltaban muchos cambios más por venir.

Seiya creyó poder leer los pensamientos de su Diosa, así que también busco a su amigo y compañero con la vista, sintiendo algo que no podría exteriorizar, por suerte para Shun, Ikki estaba con él.

—Sahori, si ya no hay más… será mejor que nos retiremos—. Ikki anuncio, comenzando a caminar sin esperar una respuesta, y no lo aria; en esos momentos su prioridad era Shun, y ya había tenido demasiado con tener que verlo morir sin poder hacer nada por él.

Caminaron en silencio, luego de salir del recinto de Athena, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Ikki pensaba que se daría un día libre de entrenamientos, lo cual sus alumnos de seguro disfrutarían, mientras podía pasar el día junto a su hermano menor. ¡Lo necesitaba!.

Por suerte su cama era grande y podrían dormir juntos, tal y cuando eran pequeños; e Ikki se escabullía de un cuarto al otro, para hacer frente a los temores de su pequeño hermanos.

Ikki solo se aseguró de que sus tres alumnos estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares, antes de abrazarse a Shun.

—Usabi.

—Mañana… Mañana hablamos, Niisan—. Shun se adelantó a sus palabras, informándole que ya no teníamás fuerzas para una charla, con respecto a lo que había pasado. En realidad quería estar solo… pero agradecía la compañía de Ikki.

7

Despertó pasando el mediodía, aunque no se podía decir que durmió algo en las horas de la madrugada, sintió cuando Ikki despertó, y cuando les informaba a sus alumnos acerca del día de descanso que tendrían.

Lo oyó preparar el almuerzo, a pesar de que no era bueno en ello, de seguro él tampoco quería ir a los comedores del Santuario. Sintió que el olor de la comida le terminaba de sacar el apetito, y lo único que Ikki tenía cocinando eran papas hervidas.

—Niichan… buenos días—. Saludo desde el umbral de la habitación de su hermano.

Ikki lo miro al girarse, el temor a perderlo se había hecho más grande durante la noche, pues él tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño.

—Shun—. Olvido lo que estaba cociendo, para acercarse a su Otouto, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros. —Shun, necesito que me prometas algo… ¡Por favor!. Si Hades se vuelve a cruzar en tu camino…

—Niisan, no hace falta que lo digas—. Shun tomo las manos morenas entre las suyas. —De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

Ikki lo observo unos instantes, creyendo que Shun le mentía para dejar las cosas allí, pero noto que no había rastros de titubeo en su rostro y se sintió seguro de dejarlo sin decir más.

—No tengo apetito, solo quiero un poco aire fresco—. Fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar la cabaña para salir a caminar un poco.

No entendí como era lo que había podido hacerlo, pero obviamente lo había hecho. Primero le había mentido a su hermano, y segundo, había hecho un juramente que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir.

Pensó en los gemelos, quizás aun llorando la muerte de su padre. En sus ojos verdes, que no eran más que los suyos. También pensó en Hades, quien tenía que cumplir una promesa que lo entristecía y lo hería. No podía dejar de pensar y de preguntarsecómo fue que él, un simple Santo había llegado a ocupar la posición que parecía haber tenido.

Los espectros parecían cumplir sus órdenes, al igual que cumplían las de Hades. Y estaba curioso y deseoso de saber más; de pensar en que después de todo tenía una posibilidad de acunar a Nos y a Nat por igual, sin la necesidad de pensar que eran los dioses hijos de Hades, la Muerte y el Sueño.

Quizás nada sería tan fácil… él seguía siendo un Santo de Athena y como tal le debía servicio y fidelidad a su Diosa. Y su fuerza siempre serviría para luchar por esa tierra hermosa que Athena protegía.

—_Yours ever_…

Susurró al aire, recordando la inscripción del colgante de Hades; casi premonitorio e ineludible le resultaba la frase.

Pero Hades le había dicho que era solo su decisión, y nada más. Su destino estaba aún en sus manos, y solo él mismo sería capaz de influir en su futuro.

Permaneció disfrutando del viento en su rostro, quizás estaba adelantándose mucho a cosas que aún no ocurrirían… tal vez.

**Continuará.**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Lo leí varias veces, pero si llegan a leer NOT en vez de NOS me avisan. Me está pasando que me equivoco el nombre del gemelo.

Besos.


	3. Capítulo 03

Desafiando su propio destino.

**Notas: **El destino sigue su curso… y luego que Shun viviera un sueño repetitivo, la idea se vuelve real, tangible frente a sus ojos.

**Fecha: **29/05/2011.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Desafiando su propio destino.**

**Capítulo 03.**

Le encantaba caminar por allí, perderse entre la carpeta tupida de flores salvajes, sintiendo la calidez del sol sobre su rostro. No era extraño para él ese lugar… más bien, se sentía realmente cómodo.

Tan sólo unos pasos lo separaban de aquello que había ido a buscar con ansias. Se sentía pleno al ver las sonrisas radiantes; correr a abrazarlos era sentir que nunca estuvieron separados en ese tiempo.

Era una sensación maravillosa, renovadora, cuando sus fuerzas flaqueaban. La luz, el cálido abrazo y el sentirse completo lo hacían ponerse en pie nuevamente.

Era un sueño, una ilusión tan realista. Verse a sí mismo en los Elíseos, reencontrándose una y otra vez con los pequeños que eran sus hijos, pasando por alto a la fría e inmisericorde muerte, y una promesa que cada vez le parecía más estúpida de haberla hecho.

Abrió los ojos, la realidad estaba muy lejos de parecerse a su ilusión. Aquello no eran los campos Elíseos, y nada era tranquilidad. Estaba en medio de una batalla, quizás la más cruel y brutal que él y sus compañeros hubieran librado hasta ese momento.

Circe, en su demencial arrebato, amenazaba con destruir la tierra por completo… si tanto Athena, como Hades y Poseidón no se sublimaban ante ella.

Shun suspiró al ponerse de pie, ésta realidad era cruel sí, pero él ya tenía el valor que requería con sólo haber recordado el largo camino que aun tenía por recorrer. Miró a su alrededor, viendo la escena más irreal de su vida, casi imposible, pero allí estaban: Santos de Athena, Generales Marinos, y hasta Espectros de Hades, porque esa batalla los concernía a los tres dioses.

Volvió a concentrar su cosmo, viendo el cuerpo inerte del último enemigo al que acababa de abatir, para localizar el lugar exacto donde su Diosa y sus compañeros llevaban la última batalla. Su armadura divina brilló con el color magenta de su cosmo, y junto con ella desapareció, envuelto en la bruma brillante.

Cuando Shun apareció en el campo de batalla, Circe largaba maldiciones a viva voz, riendo histéricamente, aunque era inminente su derrota.

Poseidón se adelantaba hacia la Diosa-bruja, escoltado por Sorrento. Sahori apenas estaba unos pasos detrás, frente a ella Seiya ya tensaba el arco de Sagitario… pero Hades no estaba por ningún sitio, sólo Radamanthis permanecía de pie frente a Circe.

—¡Ataca!... ¡No dudes!

La voz grave retornó en el lugar, con tanta furia, que no sólo Radamanthis comenzó el ataque. Seiya y Sorrento lo siguieron inmediatamente.

Shun se giró buscando el lugar exacto de donde había venido la orden. Hades estaba en el suelo, sin fuerzas entre los escombros, herido y sangrando. Pero el tampoco perdía de vista su objetivo. Circe debía caer allí, aún y si eso le costaba la vida.

—Hades-sama…

Shun corrió hacia él, no había palabras que mediar, sólo le ofreció su ayuda. Algo que Hades aceptó sin pensarlo. Fue sólo un impulso, algo que nació en su interior sin titubeos; gracias a eso, Hades estuvo de pie para el último ataque.

Circe, la diosa hechicera… la posesiva y poderosa Circe, cayó.

Shun cayó luego, junto al cuerpo de Hades, debido a las sangrantes heridas y al cansancio.

2

Despertó con la luz del día molestando sus ojos cerrados, y casi saltó de la cama creyendo que su recurrente sueño se había hecho realidad, pero no… una rápida mirada le demostró que aún se encontraba en el Santuario.

—Niisan… —Llamó por instinto, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Nadie lo oyó, ni Ikki, ni ninguno de sus otros compañeros. Estaba solo en el cuarto y eso le extrañó.

Primero movió sus brazos, dolían pero no estaban inutilizados, luego sus piernas para poder pararse. Emitió un quejido agudo al apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ambas extremidades, pero se irguió de igual modo.

Necesitaba ver a sus amigos, saber cómo estaban, en especial su hermano.

Zigzagueó en el pasillo, sintiendo el dolor general de su cuerpo, ayudándose de la pared para impulsarse hacia adelante. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban a cada paso. El murmullo al pasar lo condujo hacia un amplio cuarto; allí algunos Generales de Poseidón se recuperaban de diversas heridas.

Siguió en su búsqueda pero ninguno de los cuartos alojaban a sus 'hermanos', se cruzó una vez con Saga, y dos veces con Mu, quien le insistió en que volviera a su cuarto, pero Shun lo convenció de que solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Sólo que el mismo se resignó luego de un rato, ya que parecía que sus compañeros no estaban allí, y eso en verdad le extrañó. Una cosa es que no estuvieran todos juntos en una habitación… pero que estuviera separado de ellos era verdaderamente raro. Y nada más le quedaba un cuarto para revisar.

Entornó la puerta lentamente para poder ver el interior, pero tampoco encontró allí lo que andaba buscando… más bien, todo lo contrario.

—No pensé que te repondrías en tan poco tiempo.

La voz lo paralizó en el acto, dejándolo casi sin reacción.

—Señor, Hades… yo, lo siento. —Apenas una atropellada reverencia, y Shun estaba dispuesto a salir de allí, raudamente.

–No te retires, Andrómeda, por favor. —Hades llamó, consiguiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo lo endureciera allí en donde estaba.

—Señor…

Permaneció firme, aunque en su cabeza las alarmas lo ensordecían de tanto chillarle. Hades lo veía tan fijamente que de golpe se sintió totalmente desnudo frente a él.

—¿A quién buscas?

Shun parpadeó unos instantes, se le hacía difícil ver al dios a los ojos.

—A mi hermano… quiero decir, a mis 'hermanos'.

Hades sólo lo observó durante unos instantes, antes de negar.

—Ellos están en otro templo… —Informó con voz segura, y sin perder la reacción en el rostro del Santo. —Pero tal vez quieras hacerme compañía unos momentos.

Shun tragó saliva, ahora sí que su mente estaba desconectada completamente.

3

Hades señaló un sillón a su lado, ya dispuesto.

—Athena misma insistió en una merienda, pero sus deberes aun no le permitieron asistir… ¿Tú tomas té, Andrómeda?

—Sí, señor. —Shun asintió, viendo como el mismo Hades servía la taza vacía frente a él. —Muchas gracias.

Se sentía un intruso, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, y Hades lo había invitado muy amablemente. Además, no se sentía tan incómodo como pensó que estaría en compañía del dios; a pesar de sus recuerdos, y de las palabras que se retenían en su mente desde aquel día, no se sentía nada mal allí.

Su mente se remitía a ese Hades, poderoso y altivo a pesar del dolor. En comparación con aquel que ahora estaba frente a él, parecía más humano…

Shun sorbió un poco de té, sin dejar de notar la túnica abierta que cubría los hombros de Hades, o más bien, las vendas que ésta quería cubrir.

—Deberías estar aun descansando, no creo que estés totalmente repuesto.

—No. Me siento bien. Además, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentran mis compañeros. —Sonrió apenas, viendo sus propias manos mientras hablaba.

—Sí, puedo llegar a entenderte. Y tal vez, deba pedirte perdón. —Hades sorbió un largo trago de su té, antes de dejar la tasa sobre la mesa. —Fue mi capricho el que te mantuvo lejos de tus compañeros, pero si ya estás bien, no veo la razón de que no puedas ir con ellos.

Shun parpadeó confuso, no llegaba a entender del todo las palabras del dios. ¿Su capricho? No entendía, absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. Llevaba casi tres años sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con los gemelos, y ahora que estaba frente a Hades… su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

—¿No vas a preguntar la razón por la que estás aquí? —Los ojos azules se volvieron a clavar en él.

—¿Eh?... no lo creo, Señor…

—Qué lástima… a partir de esa pregunta había planeado mi charla contigo. —Con suavidad, Hades ofreció una bandeja con dulces bocados, de la cual Shun podía servirse. —Ahora sólo puedo permanecer callado.

Su seriedad lo desconcertaba, pero no pudo más que sonreír al ver esa mueca de disgusto bailar en los labios finos.

—Pero sería aburrido si ambos permanecemos callados hasta terminar el té. —La sonrisa se ensancho más aún cuando Hades le retribuyó el pensamiento con un asentimiento suave.

—Sí, muy aburrido. —Hades susurró tranquilo como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. Pero eso también lo ponía nervioso, por muchas razones.

—Lamento el retraso, Hades. —La puerta se abrió mientras Sahori pedía disculpas por su demora. —Shun… ¿Ya estás bien? —Preguntó sorprendida al verlo allí.

—Sí, mi señora. —Shun asintió lentamente.

—No te preocupes, Athena… Andrómeda me hizo compañía. —No hubo más palabras de parte del señor del infierno. Tan solo permaneció viendo los ojos jóvenes y sinceros. —Y quizás pueda hacerme compañía en algún otro momento… haré preparar té de jazmín.

—Seria un placer, señor. —Shun ofreció sus respetos con una reverencia antes de salir del lugar acompañado de su Diosa.

4

Tenía miedo de lo que Sahori pudiera decirle, aunque seguro no lo haría estando allí, en medio de las escaleras del templo.

—¿Shun?

—¿Sí…, Athena?

—¿Realmente estas bien, no?

Shun asintió, viendo como Sahori liberaba el aire retenido en su pecho, y tuvo la curiosidad de saber acerca de aquel nerviosismo que su diosa parecía tener.

—¿Sucede algo, mi señora?

El formalismo con el que Shun hizo su pregunta le recordó a Sahori que aún estaban en medio de las escaleras; y aunque era obvio tal respeto, se sintió rara.

—No, sólo que pensé… pensamos, que tardarías más en recuperarte luego de aquello.

¿Aquello? ¿Qué exactamente era 'aquello'? Shun la vio unos instantes en los que Sahori también clavó sus ojos en su figura. ¿Acaso no lo recordaba?

—El último ataque de Circe, Shun… —Explicó Sahori, no convencida de que Shun la entendiera con eso. —La razón por la que Hades está herido.

'Aquel' último ataque, que causó que Hades el poderoso Dios de Infierno tuviera que permanecer en el Santuario hasta recuperar sus fuerzas. Ese último ataque que no llegó a ver, pues había sucumbido antes, presa del agotamiento y creyendo que Circe ya había sido vencida.

—No puedo creerlo, Sahori.

—Bueno, creo que él tampoco creyó que tú lo ayudarías a seguir la batalla. —Sahori murmuró mientras seguían su camino. —Está convencido de que fue tu cosmo el que reforzó el suyo, además de que tu cuerpo le sirvió de apoyo cuando ya no se podía poner de pie nuevamente.

Shun creyó entender, y asintió lentamente. Las palabras de Sahori habían abierto una cortina pesada dentro de su mente, aquella que cubría los escasos recuerdos que tenia de esa batalla. Recordaba que Hades se había girado mientras a él lo abandonaban las fuerzas, pudo sentir los brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de perder la conciencia.

—¿Me protegió?

—Sí, del ataque de Circe. Su pecho está gravemente herido, pero su cosmo está más dañado. Ya lo estaba luego de nuestra última batalla, así que ahora realmente está mal.

Sahori guardó silencio, mientras ambos entraban en el templo donde Seiya y los demás aún estaban en sus camas.

—Niisan… ¡Muchachos! ¿Están todos bien?

—Shun, ¿Dónde estabas? —Ikki preguntó, y Shun entendió que Sahori no les había dicho que estaba con Hades por capricho de este.

—Creyeron que estaba realmente mal… pero sólo fueron conclusiones apresuradas. Incluso estoy de pie ya.

—Sí, eso lo podemos ver Shunny. —Seiya bromeó, acomodándose sobre la cama. Tenía un brazo totalmente inmovilizado, y el rostro lleno de curaciones. —Si pareciera que no estuviste en medio de la batalla.

—¡Oye!

Shun se hizo el ofendido mientras los demás reían. Solo Ikki parecía renuente a creer en lo que su hermano menor les decía.

—Estoy bien, niisan… de verdad. No tienes que preocuparte de nada. —Dijo Andrómeda, luego de que buscara asiento en la cama de su hermano, y viendo que Ikki no le quitaba la vista de encima. Y en verdad no podía culparlo, no si Ikki sabía de la permanencia de Hades en el Santuario.

5

Se sentía raro, en verdad pensó que la reacción de su señora habría sido otra. Tal vez no era más que su imaginación… después de todo, sería un tonto si siguiera un camino que ya conocía, y que terminaba tan mal para él.

Quizás por eso, Sahori no le dijo nada. Claro que no sería lo mismo si Ikki se enterara de su proximidad con el Dios del infierno.

—No debí aceptar otro té en su compañía… ¿no es verdad?

Suspiró a media voz, mientras se dirigía hacia los baños. Podía aun sentirse mareado, y dolorido; pero una buena ducha podría poner todo en orden inmediatamente, siempre lo hacía cuando más cansado se hallaba.

—Bueno, si Athena tuviera alguna objeción, ya lo hubiera dicho.

Volvió a hablar a la nada, mientras se desvestía, y quitaba las vendas de su cuerpo. La herida se veía realmente mal, pero asombrosamente no le molestaba, si bien la piel alrededor de esta estaba realmente tirante. Sin embargo, no era como si hubiera estado en grave estado por ella.

Se estremeció al sentir el agua cálida sobre su cuerpo, relajando los músculos heridos y cansados. Además de pensar repetidas veces en Hades, Shun no podía olvidarse de aquellos rostros, pequeños y casi idénticos al suyo…

Pero también estaba Ikki en su pensamiento, y una promesa que por suerte… no había pronunciado.

¡Por suerte! Porque a pesar de que presenciar su propia muerte lo había shockeado, no podía evitar sentirse atraído ante la idea de ver a sus propios hijos una vez más. Nadie le decía que tal vez no pudiera tenerlos si no era con Hades, pero tampoco que sí.

Y cuando mas días pasaban, más curiosidad le entraba por conocer las razones que lo llevaron a terminar al lado del Rey del Inframundo. Pensar en un día a día a su lado, le había quitado muchos minutos de sus horas diarias; incluso se perdía en sí, mientras seguía ayudando a los aprendices de su hermano en ciertas materias, imaginándose que eran Nat y Nos a quienes guiaban.

Suspiró al volver al cuarto en el que dormiría esa noche. Se preparó para un corto sueño, pensando en las probabilidades que tenía de volver a encontrarse con el Dios Hades, antes de que Ikki pudiera ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

—De seguro, no muchas.

Murmuró para sí. Por las ventanas podía ver como el cielo se teñía de hermosos colores rojizos, mientras el sol moría en el horizonte.

Tenía pocas probabilidades, así que era mejor moverse rápido. Era mejor que fuera a verlo en cuanto pudiera, al día siguiente.

¡Ahora era mejor dormir!

6

Se sentía muy nervioso, pero Sahori no pareció dispuesta a decirle absolutamente nada, cuando lo cruzó ya entrado el mediodía. Si ella sabía, o no, que iría a ver a Hades… parecía no importarle, ni muchos menos estaba dispuesta a detener ese encuentro.

—Pero a Ikki no le gustará… de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Qué es lo que no le gustará, Usabi?

De pronto la voz de Hyoga lo sorprendió, y eso sumado al nerviosismo que traía, casi causaba que su corazón se detuviera. El rubio tenía su mirada puesta en él, y unicamente uno de sus bellos ojos celestes se veía detrás de la cortina de cabello claro; además, una sonrisa afable le bailaba en la comisura de los labios.

—Nada… mi herida se volvió a abrir. Ikki se enojará conmigo. —Mintió con facilidad, a pesar de todo, dejándose agarrar por su compañero. —Niisan no quiere que nada me pase.

—Lo entiendo… y aunque no eres de cristal, debes cuidarte.

El Cisne revisó las heridas bien vendadas de su compañero. Muchas veces le había dicho al Fénix acerca de su manía de sobre proteger a Shun, pero muchas veces él había hecho lo mismo en una u otra ocasión.

—No eres frágil… para nada. —Bromeó, al golpear la punta de su nariz con el nudillo de su dedo índice.

—Sí, pero duele de todas formas, Hyoga.

A Shun le gustaba reírse junto a Hyoga, pues de otra forma, el Santo del Cisne siempre permanecía serio y alejado del grupo. Además, Hyoga y Shiryu no había estado cuando paso lo de su 'otro yo', por lo tanto no estarían tan a la defensiva, como si lo podía estar su hermano.

De seguro que aunque algo habían oído de todo lo sucedido, no era lo mismo que verlo, y estar allí en esos momentos.

—De todas formas, si le dejas, Ikki te encerrará de por vida… y ya tiene que comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que algún día te irás.

—¿Irme? —Shun lo observó confundido.

—Claro, tienes derecho a crecer, a formar tu propia familia… a amar a alguien. ¡Es lógico!

Shun asintió lentamente, pensando en que Hyoga tenía razón, pero él jamás había imaginado el dejar a Ikki… a ninguno de ellos. Su idea de familia los incluía a ellos también, aunque era obvio pensar que cada uno tomaría su propio camino, y formaría su tan ansiada familia.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón… ¿Hyoga? —Shun sintió a la curiosidad explotar de golpe, y era necesario que la saciara. —¿Tú crees que yo pueda ser un buen padre?

Hyoga lo observó por unos instantes, ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado en que Shun pensara en la paternidad; después de todo aun era muy joven.

—Claro que si… Además te debe sentar muy bien el tema. ¡Ya me gustaría verte!

Andrómeda ya lo había visto, aunque no precisamente cómo interactuaba el 'yo' del futuro, pero él había hecho un hermoso lazo con los gemelos.

Si eso no le ayudaba a tomar una decisión…

7

Asomó al pasillo con cautela, sabiendo que esa vez si parecía estar merodeando alrededor de los aposentos del señor Hades.

Recorrió todo el amplio templo, hasta la sala donde el día anterior había tomado el té con el Dios del Infierno. Por suerte Hyoga le había dicho que Ikki aun tenía unos días más dentro del templo de Athena.

El golpe tenue pareció resonar por todo el lugar, poniendo a Shun más nervioso de lo que por sí estaba. No oyó ninguna voz del otro lado, sólo los pasos estériles acercarse a la puerta.

—¡Andrómeda, que maravillosa sorpresa! ¿Nos acompañas? —El Dios de los Infiernos lo invitó a pasar, apenas Radamanthis abrió la puerta.

—Lamento interrumpir, señor…

—No interrumpes nada. Al parecer al Patriarca le gusta mucho este tipo de juego. —Exclamó viendo la última jugada realizada por quien fuera el antiguo Santo de Aries.

Mu apenas se giró para ver los ojos verdes de Andrómeda, y le sonrió cuando sus mejillas comprobaron, con su repentino sonrojo, lo que estaba pensando.

Las piezas de ajedrez fueron menguando, aunque todo parecía estar más a favor del Señor del Infierno. Como guerrero estratega… era cuestión de orgullo que no lo venciera también en un simple juego.

—¡Mate! —Apenas una mueca de sonrisa jugó a dibujársele en los labios, por supuesto que era más digno no mostrarse verdaderamente contento. —Buen juego.

Mu se limito a asentir, él si llevaba una sonrisa ligera, mientras alternaba la mirada entre el 'invitado' de Athena, y al Santo de Andrómeda.

—Un excelente juego en realidad… Si nos disculpa, señor… nos retiramos. —Mu presentó sus respetos no sin antes tomar el brazo de Shun, sólo para ver qué ocurría.

—Puedes retirarse Patriarca, pero Andrómeda acaba de llegar… ¿Sabes jugar? —Hades notó la duda en los ojos verdes, y la insistencia con la que miraba al hombre a su lado, antes de asentir lentamente. —Bien, siéntate entonces. ¡Radamanthis, trae un poco de té, Andrómeda me ara compañía!

Mu no puso objeciones, mientras veía al joven tomar asiento; volvió a inclinarse antes de salir de la sala.

Shun tragó saliva al oír el clack de la puerta al cerrase, sólo rogaba a todos los Dioses que Mu…

—¿Te importaría dar vuelta el tablero? Me siento más cómodo con las piezas negras…

Rápidamente negó, y en su interior tuvo deseos de reír a tal aseveración. A él le tocaban las blancas, y por lo tanto movía primero.

—Lamento ser una molestia, señor.

—Pues no lo eres. —Hades movió el alfil. —Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, aunque no pensé que vinieras tan pronto… aun quería hablar contigo. —Los ojos azules se clavaron en las delicadas facciones de joven Santo.

Shun quedo inmóvil, y aun con el caballo blanco entre sus dedos. Era como estar en presencia de algo realmente poderoso… y que el sólo hecho de mirar sus ojos lo hechizara profundamente, y en verdad eso era lo que estaba pasando.

El hechizo se rompió cuando el Juez entró con lo pedido por su señor. Era raro ver a Radamanthis sin su Sapuri; casi parecía una persona normal… si no fuera que no era alguien normal.

Shun se sintió más relajado cuando sintió el aroma del té llenar el ambiente. Observó a Hades notando como el Dios jamás cambiaba de expresión, por más que hablara de manera fluida y distendida, siempre conservaba ese aire que lo hacía ver perdido… distante.

—¿Acaso me está dejando ganar, su alteza? —Shun sonreía, mientras sacaba del tablero el último caballo de Hades. El juego no daba signos de durar más allá de unos pocos movimientos.

—Me gustaría decirte que sí… créeme.

—Jaque, señor.

Hades vio a la reina amenazante, vio frente a su rey a uno de los alfiles, flanqueado por un insignificante peón, y al majestuoso caballo blanco… y él sin posibilidades de escapar.

—Mate, entonces.

Con apenas un toque de su dedo, el rey negro cayó de bruces contra el tablero. Había llegado a odiar a las piezas de ajedrez cuya figuras humanas le daban la sensación mas vivida al juego.

—Juegas muy bien, Andrómeda.

—Niisan me enseñó.

El orgullo que cargaba aquella simple contestación llevó a hades a pensar en el Fénix. No sólo parecía ser un hábil y poderoso guerrero, también lo era todo para Shun. De seguro el joven Santo también solía darlo todo por su hermano.

Hades buscó la figura de su Juez parado cerca suyo, apenas una mirada y Radamanthis salía del lugar sin hacer ningún tipo de cuestionamiento.

Shun notó la salida del Espectro de Hades, pero decidió no preocuparse, de seguro iría por algo más a la cocina.

—Me alegro que esta vez hayamos podido romper el hielo de esta forma… pues necesitaba formularte ciertas preguntas, Andrómeda. —Shun dejó de ordenar las piezas para una nueva partida, observando los ojos fijos del Dios. —¿No te intriga mi estancia en el Santuario?

Andrómeda se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, no podía decirle que Sahori le había contado lo del ataque, o que estaba tan mal que no podía volver al Infierno.

—No, Señor… ¿Debería?

—¿Si deberías? ¡Claro que deberías! —La repentina elevación de la voz, asustó un poco a Shun, pero la risa que siguió lo dejo un poco desconcertado. —Athena y yo hemos sido tan contrarios… quizás por eso peleamos desde hace tanto tiempo. Y heme aquí, en medio del ejército enemigo.

—Peleamos juntos nuestra última batalla… algo bueno debería surgir, ¿no es verdad?

—Tienes razón, tal vez una tregua… quizás alguna alianza. ¡Lo que sea! En verdad me quedé por simple curiosidad…

Shun parpadeó confuso. ¿Qué tenía que ver la curiosidad con que no pudiera hacer uso de su cosmo?

—Tu ayuda fue decisiva en esta batalla, ¿lo sabes, no es así? —El movimiento negativo de su cabeza casi hace que Hades riera nuevamente. —Ni siquiera mis propios soldados me hubieran ayudado a ponerme de pie como tú lo hiciste… Ahora, la real pregunta es: ¿Por qué?

Shun bajó la mirada, en verdad no se había cuestionado el hecho de haber ayudado a Hades en medio de la batalla. Él sólo lo había hecho.

—Era necesario que su poder se uniera al de Poseidón y Athena… sino no hubiéramos podido ganar.

—Es verdad, pero tú no lo hiciste por eso… —Hades ofreció llenar la taza de Shun con un poco mas de té. —Luego de cómo utilicé tu cuerpo, en verdad creí que serias el ultimo ser en prestarme ayuda. Sin embargo… —Hades elevó nuevamente el rostro pálido, con un leve toque de sus dedos, acariciando con suavidad la piel tersa.

—Usted no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, por ello yo… bueno, yo…

—Tienes razón, no las tenía, y aun ahora no las tengo… a pesar de poder regresar de la muerte a todos los que habían caído en esta batalla. Simplemente me falta algo…

Shun sintió que la garganta se le había secado de golpe, tomó un sorbo de su té, el cual comenzaba a entibiarse.

—Lo sé. Sé que suena raro… pero, creo que lo entiendo. —Dejó su tasa nuevamente en la mesa, no hacía falta que Hades lo dijera, podía cerrar la historia por si mismo dentro de su cabeza. Sin la presencia de los Dioses del Sueño y la Muerte, su poder menguaba inimaginablemente, por lo tanto no tenía el poder de darles la vida una vez más… era un equilibrio sumamente delicado, que había sido roto en la anterior guerra.

—Sí, es raro que digas entender el por qué de mi debilidad.

—Las Divinidades griegas, ni son inmortales, ni son omnipotentes… su poder siempre dependerá de terceros.

Shun pensó directamente en Sahori, más bien en Athena, quien dependía de Seiya su Santo más fiel, para ser en verdad una Diosa poderosa… aunque Seiya distara de ser un Dios o semi Dios, era quien hacia la diferencia en las batallas.

—No estás muy errado… mi poder también formaba parte de Hipnos y Thanatos, sin ellos… bueno, tú pareces saberlo. ¡Es un asqueroso círculo vicioso!

El vocabulario sobresalto a Shun, no así el gruñido que Hades pareció emitir desde el fondo de su garganta. La molestia del Dios no pudo evitar que Shun quisiera saciar la curiosidad que había nacido en su mente tan de repente como una luz en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo nacieron los gemelos, señor? —Shun creyó que se había equivocado cuando los ojos del Dios se clavaron sobre sí, pero a pesar de lo que pudiera estar pensando, Hades dejó ver una sonrisa ligera en las comisuras de sus labios.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Me retrasé! Ya lo sé… no hace falta que lo sigan repitiendo. Es que a veces me duelen los dedos… y los ojos, y otras partes del cuerpo que me impiden sentarme frente a la computadora… ¡Nah, mentira! Estoy delirando porque no sé que mas poner aquí… tengo el celebro calcinado. A partir de la escena 5, está todo hecho en un día… y eso ya me dejó de cama.

¡Manden flores para una escritora convaleciente!

Aunque con un review me conformo (Y sano más rápido).

_**Nota de la Beta más Beta de todas las Betas **__(de ahora en adelante me voy a llamar "Betazauria", así, con Z de Zorro, joer!): Lo malo de betear (aparte de que esta pobre chica me tiene que correr por todos lados para que lo haga, porque soy muy colgada, olvidadiza, y distraída), es que por lo general empiezo buscando los errores…, me termino enganchando con el capítulo, y llego al final sin haber corregido ni una coma. Pero eso sí: encantadísima con la historia, jajajaja! Naaaaahhhh: me encarrilo rápido. Saludos a quienes leen estos fics de mi novia!_


End file.
